Blindfolded
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: Here is my 1st oneshot. This is basically a metaphor I thought up. Since currently in the show, Toph likes Sokka and Aang likes Katara, I wondered what would happen two years later. They are both fourteen. Toph x Aang, Taang, Tophaang. I am a total Taange


Toph and Aang sighed in unison, but the two benders were not together. Toph was leaned against a tree casually, and Aang was flying through the skies on his blue glider. Toph's dark bangs fell over her forehead, and obscured her eyes. Not that she cared. She had no use for her sea foam eyes, anyhow. It had been two years since Aang and the rest of the "Gaang" had defeated Firelord Ozai. Now, the world was finally at peace. It would take a bit longer for all four nations to truly be united, but now that there was peace, the fusion would take place naturally.

Toph was fourteen years old now, and hadn't changed much from when she was just twelve. Her long, black tresses were not in a bun anymore, but fell around her shoulders in messy wisps. She still wore her green headband with pom-poms, and her attire was pretty much the same. She was looking back at the past, at the times when Aang was struggling to defeat the Firelord. She chuckled under her breath as she remembered her insane crush of Sokka. "Heh …those were good times," she said to herself. _I can't believe I actually had a crush on him! Well, even if I still had a crush on him, it wouldn't matter since he's with Suki, _she thought with a hearty laugh and a smile tugging at her lips.

Aang glided through the clear, blue skies, and sighed slowly again. Some birds fluttered near him, and he smiled as a small one let out a tweet and struggled to catch up to the other birds. He was also remembering the time when he was twelve. He remembered the day he met Katara, and how he instantly fell 'in love' with her. She was so motherly, so kind, so…perfect. He wasn't in love with her anymore, since now he had outgrown that crush. He was embarrassed to recall the many things he did to try to impress her. It was pathetic. He wondered, now, why he even liked Katara… 

Toph grinned, and earthbended a mound of dirt, sending it to hit a rock a little ways away from her. She was now going through her present emotions. It was as if a blindfold had been lifted after Aang had defeated the Firelord. No, it was as if a blindfold had gradually lifted, exposing her progressively to something new. _Twinkletoes, _she noted. _Should be proud that I switched over from Snoozles to him as my crush. _She sighed again, with a shake of her head. _But I don't think he even knows how I feel about him yet…_

Aang thought to himself, _Well, ever since I defeated Ozai, it's as if I slowly let go of Katara…like I should have long, long ago when I was opening my chakras. _The Avatar alighted on the ground, folding his glider into a staff in a smooth, quick moment. _And now, everything's changing. It's like…a blindfold that was there is gone now! I know what I have to do now! _Aang ran through the woods until he found a little clearing. There was Toph Bei Fong right in front of him, leaning against a tree. She looked beautiful, and a little wind ruffled her baggy sleeves and her long hair of an obsidian hue.

"Hey, Twinkletoes," Toph greeted gruffly. She recognized his footsteps anywhere. They were light, like a feather, but definitely there…subtle as they were. His light footsteps reflected his light spirit. 

"H-hi…" Aang stuttered. He felt his cheeks flush a crimson color. "Uh…I've been meaning to tell you something…" He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest, and wondered if Toph could hear it.

Toph _could _hear it. Loud and clear. It actually made her rather happy to hear it. _I guess Twinkles is feeling the blindfold come off too…_She actually never thought that Aang's blindfold would ever come off. He seemed so…deeply, madly crushing on Katara for so long. But, things could always change. "Just spit it out already," she commanded with an air of annoyance. She didn't like waiting around silently; the moment was getting awkward.

_I just can't say this in words…what should I do? _Aang wondered hurriedly. Suddenly, his face sparked up. He knew exactly what to do! The Avatar leaned towards Toph, and gave her a light kiss. Not long and passionate, but short and sweet. When their lips met, it sent a chill down Toph's spine. But the good kind of chill.

The Blind Bandit and the Avatar had kissed! Their blindfolds fell off completely, and flew away into the high winds of lovely bliss.


End file.
